


Dear Diary

by Larilille



Category: Scholomance - Naomi Novik
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28144656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larilille/pseuds/Larilille
Summary: Excerpts from Aadhya's diary, as her life changed.
Relationships: Aadhya / El
Comments: 5
Kudos: 46
Collections: Yuletide 2020





	Dear Diary

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Runespoor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runespoor/gifts).



> With thanks to my beta.

...  
Lake, Orion; NY Encl, alc. - compact, grey hair, well exercised. Rest of NYE look on him as the next messiah. No friends??  
...  
Galadriel (El), no last name; indep, inc. - bad vibe, malia?, sensibly plump, nice face.  
...

_Over the first three years Aadhya's handwriting becomes cramped with barely any paper visible between strokes and the flourishes minimised. Every third 'i' remains decorated with a star above though and every 'O' has a face within it. The dates for each entry are given in three calendars with a hand-calculated sky chart inset. They all start "Dear Diary"_

...today Lake saved El, third one this week, then bizarrely offered to accompany her to the shop. El has a drill, Lake doesn't seem to have anything; is he courting? Can he not feel her aura?

I made enquiries, he doesn't have a known girlfriend, hasn't ever despite his groupies. Will investigate.

...she says he was paying a debt, what? what actually happened in her room? Cora saw them fixing the door. She has good muscles, keeps fit, smells nice while clean too. Must keep her malia use low - all aura. Can see why Lake might want to date her...

...Lake never returned to his room, will we wake up Lakeless?

...he slept in El's room? He must be really gone on her. Also they survived, hmm. She looks surprisingly chipper for a girl who got stabbed by a maleficer.

...El has a challenging shop assignment, she must be stronger than I thought. I offered to help, after all it should get me a chance to see Lake at work.

Which I did, up close, against two sirenspiders. Impressive; although I'm more impressed that El managed to get the enchantment in the mirror while he did it. Also some kind of incantation?

...the mirror is cursed, but the wonderful girl snagged me a sirenspider leg!

...she's pure mana? Unbelievable, but I can't find anyone who'll say otherwise except her aura.

...we had a large fight in the Library. I got out early but I saw Lake and the NY lot taking at least four different sets of mals and no sign of El.

She turned up at dinner, with Lake in tow, practically comatose. Can confirm that he has some trick for draining mana out of mals, I wonder if that can be built into an artefact. Can also confirm that El is pure mana - no maleficer could cast a group spirit cleanse that powerful. Liu looks much better without her mal, but not as good as El did after casting it; even ignoring the aura.

Maybe you can get used to it; Lake seems to have done. Oh and he didn't do anything special with the mirror, so I wonder what the incantation El used to make it smooth was.

...she got the phase control spell? More questions than answers! Something more than a manifestation happened in the Library while I was running away. And she's learned it. There's something unusual about her... 

Quayle poached! He claims to have seen a maw-mouth but surely we'd've heard about it by now. I'm going to ask some questions...

Three first years saw something "bad" in the shelves, ran away from it; no one saw it in the big fight. Lily the sophomore confirms she heard something coming up the stairs. So Todd wasn't imagining it. It doesn't excuse him, but something big happened. Still more questions than answers. What do I know?... the only student who came away from the Library with anything special, she was totally drained, she has a powerful affinity. That mad, amazing, hero; if she actually killed a maw mouth - even a small one that's incredible! Thirty minutes to curfew, I'm going to confront her!

She does push-ups? And she doesn't want to rely on the enclaves. She's crazy, but is she crazy like a fox?

...she smiled at me and did something selfless; and I can't believe I reacted like that. But "El and Aadhya and Liu" would make a good list on the wall. Let's all be like the fox - and I'll be on the edge of my seat until they agree. Stupid Lake interrupting like that.

...we did it. One for all and all for one and all that. ... I've never been so bad at sudoku before, but for once this evening I had fun. Once you get used to it there's a clean grassy undertone in El's aura.

...that got serious fast. Orion found a hole in the wall and we invented a way to patch it with the phase control spell. All good until a group of seniors tried to stop us and then we revealed an argonet.

And she just stood there as cold as ice-cream and disintegrated it like candy-floss in a rainstorm. And then we repaired the wall.

And now she's only gone and organised the school. Mad or genius, I don't know. A lot of charisma hiding in there though. My am I glad she's on my side; she took the horrible trap that the seniors had laid for us and turned it into a plan that might just work, and if it does things will be easier for all of us next year.

...the auction was almost a let-down; we got good stuff, better than I was expecting, but the energy wasn't there, everyone was conserving it for The Plan.

...the big day came, they left first thing, they should have been back within an hour. Now I'm sitting here, doodling in you, drawing a picture of El in case she never comes back. Bringing up every detail from memory. A charm, a token, the kind of good luck wish that El herself might never believe in.

Two hours. The gears are starting. We shouldn't have let her go without us. If she's gone I'll never see the twinkle in her eyes again or that little smile she makes when she forgets where she is.

If she gets back I'll have to tell her what I feel about her.

The fires are coming...

...she's alive. After induction;  
  
I promise.


End file.
